Before the Evening
by xbluexrainx
Summary: The annual trip to Gallagher Mansion for freshman is here. But you really don't want to have your professor to tell you not to die, plus, legendaries are there to make your life difficult. Pairings inside.


**Blah. This should have been the TSLoDB or OSB but no. I came up with idea during homework and I had to type it out so here. Also, because this is my 20th story, it's going to be Pokemon Special, which I rarely do (BItSJ is taking awhile, I'm sorry. I really wanna make a 3,000 or more word chapter...)! Anyways, TSLoDB should have an update coming soon (like, Thursday) and OSB by, I dunno, Thursday as well (I thought I was going to have a snow day today but noooo)... oh yeah, TSLoDB is The Secret Life of Dawn Berlitz and OSB is One Step Behind. Anyways. This has OldRival, Special, MangaQuest, Frantic, Haughty... or if you want, Commoner, but you'll have to ask nicely. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Special, or Pokemon.**

* * *

**Before the Evening**

_1. The Day Before_

Sinnoh High was a prestigious school. They were known for something very _special_, anyways. Every year, the freshman of Sinnoh High would go to an old mansion and spend a week or two (depending on the size of the class) and sleep over, doing trust activities, fending for themselves, and everything else. Sometimes, a professor would stop by and teach a class, so they wouldn't all fall behind. Of course, the incoming students never knew how dangerous it could be. The topic was forbidden, after all. Every freshman went in weak, and came out ready to take on the world head on, or at least that's what the siblings and parents would say.

"Oh yeah," the young instructor said; her name was Lorelei, a redheaded beauty. She was usually subject to drooling teenaged boys with no girlfriends. "Just don't die."

That set up an uneasy feeling for the class; that wasn't the thing you wanted your teacher to say. She then said, "You must go to your advisories when I dismiss you. My advisory will be over by the back, please."

With that, she dismissed the class to their respective advisories.

A few students-nine to be exact-walked up to her.

One boy, named Marcus, said, "What the hell was that all about, Lorelei?"

Another girl, whose name was Shelly, gaped in shock, and then remembered that Sinnoh wanted their students to call teachers by their first names, unlike in her home region of Unova.

"Well," Lorelei said, adjusting her glasses, "Gallagher Mansion is _not _something to fool around with. What makes you think we're gonna send you to some place that could get you killed without warning?"

"You _WHAT?_" Marcus shouted, jaw dropping.

"You. Could. Die," Lorelei said, shrugging it off. So what did it matter to her? Their parents signed the wavers.

"My mom won't stand for-" Marcus began, but Lorelei cut him off.

"Kid, who do you think you are, walking around giving what you think are threats like that? Did you ever think your parents really did know?"

Marcus, stunned, shut up.

"Now then," Lorelei continued, "You will be given one of six pokemon. This means, in our rare case, that someone will get a special pokemon, and two others will be forced to catch pokemon on their own, in our garden."

"That's not fair!" Marcus shouted; Shelly had already decided what pokemon she wanted.

"Now then, when I call your name, you can pick-one of the six starters, the special pokemon, or catching your own in our garden. The good thing about the garden is the pokemon can range from a caterpie to an eevee. It's completely your choice."

The ten students nodded; some were now unsure about which pokemon they wanted.

"Red," Lorelei said in a monotone voice, not bothering to use his last name.

A boy with spiky raven hair walked up. His clothes were mainly red; a pikachu was on his shoulder.

"Oh, you're the special kid who's already got a pokemon. Well, whatever. Go ahead, what do you want?"

"I mean, Pika here was given to me as a gift from my mom before I left for this place. I think I'll take a starter, though."

Lorelei nodded and pulled out three pokeballs from her desk drawer.

"These are the Kanto starter pokemon; bulbasaur, the grass type, charmander, the fire type, and squirtle, the water type."

_Please don't let him choose squirtle, _Shelly thought.

"Bulbasaur!" Red shot out almost immediately, receiving the pokeball from Lorelei.

"Right, right, now, who's next? Hm… Green Oak," she said, calling up a spiky brunette boy.

"Which-"

"Kanto starter," he almost demanded.

"Alright, there's only two left, which one?"

_Please, please choose charmander! _Shelly thought, but she didn't know a brunette girl with the short red skirt, blue shirt, and white was thinking the same thing.

"Charmander," he said, bored. "Since the energetic one over here has bulbasaur, I might as well take the type advantage."

"Right," Lorelei said, a questioning look on her face.

The boy clad in the black-green collared shirt turned and sat on the table next to Red, whose bulbasaur, Saur, was playing with Pika.

"Blue Opal."

Lorelei's voice was giving off a bored tone, almost like she wanted to just get the pokemon selection phase over.

"Alright!" the girl that was thinking the same thing as Shelly said, jumping up from her seat next to a blonde girl, "My turn! I want…"

She had a glint in her eyes as she eyed the small blue turtle in the last remaining Kanto starter pokeball.

_No! Not my squirtle! _Shelly thought with fear.

"Squirtle!" Blue finally said with obvious happiness in her voice.

Shelly felt her shoulders drop.

Blue released her pokemon and said, "I'll call you Blasty!"

She sat in between Red and Green and began to flirt with Red and began to flirt when Green muttered, "Pesky girl."

Blue turned to him and said, "Oh, jealous, are we?"

Green stared at her and then continued to completely ignore her.

Meanwhile, Shelly thought, _pesky girl is right, she took the pokemon I wanted!_

"Amarillo del Bosque Verde Grove?"

"Y-you can call me Yellow… uhm, Yellow of the Viridian Forest… or just Yellow," the blonde girl said.

"I'll need a last name," Lorelei deadpanned.

"Yellow Bosque is fine, then…"

"Right, now, pick girl."

"Right… may I see that 'special' pokemon of yours?"

Lorelei handed her the pokeball, and Yellow released the contents.

A furry yellow creature came out, flower in her hair, her small, small eyelashes in tact.

"It's a pikachu!" Red said.

"She's perfect!" Yellow said, picking her up, "I'll call you Chuchu, okay?"

Chuchu nodded her head and Yellow sat next to Blue and Red, blushing when Red moved over for her.

"Gold Ethan," Lorelei said, calling up a boy with black hair and gold eyes, along with a billiard cue, "And after him Crystal Marina."

A girl with dark brown hair looked up from her book and nodded.

"Do you have a cyndaquil? You have a cyndaquil, right?" Gold demanded immediately, shocking Lorelei.

"Right, right, Arceus," Lorelei muttered, taking out the Johto starters.

But Shelly raised her hand, "Lorelei, why do you only have Kanto and Johto starters? What about Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova?"

"Well, girl, Hoenn and Sinnoh are with Norman F., and Unova is only for the special class. Which, girl, you are not."

"Wait," Marcus said slowly, "There are two Normans?"

"Wow, kid, you're slow. There is Norman Factor, the math teacher-that last name has nothing to do with it-and Norman Maple, who is a battle teacher. Anyways, on with it," she said, handing Gold his cyndaquil as Crystal went up.

"Hm… that chikarita looks strong and capable… may I have the chikarita, please?"

Lorelei complied and said, "Silver Rocket."

Gold and Crystal sat down, Crystal picked up her book and Gold muttered something about being to serious, which Crystal chose to ignore.

"Totodile," he said, almost a demanding tone, "Just give me the totodile; I really don't feel like going out and catching one."

"Of course not," Lorelei said, a slightly annoyed tone, her left eye slightly twitching. "That means you two! Marcus Bradley and Shelly Sebastian! Meet me in the garden!"

Lorelei jabbed her finger to the large window, revealing a garden.

"Right," the two said, somewhat disappointed.

Marcus really did want the cyndaquil; just who wouldn't want a typhlosion, the aftermath of good training of a cyndaquil? Shelly still wanted the squirtle, even though she knew it wouldn't happen. But then again, an eevee sounded nice. So instead they went outside and Lorelei handed them two pokeballs.

"All right, here are two relatively weak pokemon from the school. They are starly. Their only move is tackle, and that should get you through it. When it's weak enough, I will throw the pokeball, and you will have your pokemon. Understood?" Lorelei asked.

"Yes ma'am!" the two teens said.

"All right," Shelly said, "I'll aim for an eevee!"

"And I'll try for a machop!"

Inside, the other seven looked on.

"They're kinda hopeless if you ask me," Gold said, "I mean, they'll _never_ be as great as the great Gold Ethan!"

"Yeah, right, Gold, like that has any truth in it," Crystal said, rolling her eyes.

"Be quiet Super Serious Gal!" Gold said, as Crystal felt her eye twitch.

"I AM _NOT_ SERIOUS!"

"Sure ya aren't."

"Well, the wild kid speaks some truth," Silver reasoned, "That ginger girl is trying for an eevee. She's insane. At least the guy has some sense aiming for a machop."

"Oh, be quiet Silver, I think the girl's smart knowing what she wants," Blue said. "You know, sometimes I wonder how we're related."

"It's not my fault my mother and your father are siblings," Silver said, shrugging it off like no big deal.

"Let's not argue, it's a rare opportunity we get to watch this," Yellow reasoned.

"Yeah, Yellow's right," Red said, making her blush.

"Just watch. That girl might get what she wants," Green said.

That caught their attentions as the peered out the window.

Outside, a wild eevee was carefully looking around when he heard his species name.

_Oh no!_ it thought, _I need to get out of here!_

With that, it used Dig to get far away from Shelly.

"Whaa!" Shelly screamed, a bedew was looking right at her. "It's so cute!"

She let her starly out and said, "Tackle!"

The starly complied and the bedew was hit.

"You're lucky that was a super effective hit," Lorelei said, tossing the pokeball, the bedew getting caught, "Or else it probably would've used stun spore."

"Yay!" Shelly said, "I caught a bedew! I think I'll name it Rose."

She let out her new friend as she picked it up, and the bedew happily let her.

"Oh, Sasha, you caught a pokemon too?" Marcus asked, appearing behind Lorelei.

"Look, my name is Shelly!" Shelly said, her eye twitching.

"I'm just teasin' you!"

_This will be the longest two weeks of my life…_ Shelly thought.

* * *

At Gallagher Mansion, however…

"Please tell me you're insane," a cloaked figure said, "Arceus, you can't be serious. Why the _hell _am I going to have to work with Cressila? I hate her!"

"Hey!" Cressila said, "Don't act like you're the only one upset over here!"

"Well, Darkrai," said the god pokemon, a slightly deranged smile on his face, "It's not like it's _just_ you two. We've had this talk before. I always put the people you least expect to be together. This isn't just a bunch of trust exercises for these young trainers, but you and the other legendaries as well. Look, even Dialga and Palkia are together, and they _hate_ each other. Anyways, the pairings are as I repeat, I hope I will not have to say them again… Dialga and Palkia, Darkrai and Cressila, Groundon and Kyogre, Rayquaza and Deoxyes, Latios and Latias, the Lake Spirits, the Legendary Beasts, the Legendary Birds, myself and Giratina, and…"

Arceus was cut off by a loud bang.

"Oh yes… did I mention you're all assuming human forms?"

The other legendaries groaned. This was why they always hated this part of the year.

_I think I should've mentioned that Mew and Jirachi will be joining us this year, along with Lugia, Ho-Oh, Celebi, Regigigas, and the golems… well, I suppose it'll be one huge surprise…_ Arceus thought, noting that anyone who he forgot to mentioned already knew who their partner was…

"Let the games being," he said.

But he knew they weren't really games, just his excuse of making all of the ones under him working like they were humans as butlers, maids, and servants for high schoolers… and of course, they all got to make havoc and not even get in trouble… even if the other legendaries didn't like the two middle weeks of September, they always warmed up to it, and besides… it was his favorite time of the year.

* * *

**WHY DID I MAKE ARCEUS' SPEECH SO LONG? Oh well, it's long. So. Enjoy this chapter, cause next update *might* take awhile... unless I get some nice reviews!**


End file.
